


Kinky Ficlets (DR)

by Jellyfiggles



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: ALL CHARACTERS ARE OVER 18, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Drugging, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Intercrural Sex, Literal Mind Fuck, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Multi, Necrophilia, Omorashi, Painplay, Parent/Child Incest, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Stuffing, Tail Sex, Virus, Watersports, Weight Gain, please DO NOT request nsfw fanfic from me if you are under 18], trans!Noelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: Various little ficlets and drabbles written on Discord. Please heed the warnings in each title.





	1. Chapter 1

**[Rouxls/? - pet-play]**

Rouxls whimpered, the hand firmly tugging on his leash encouraging him up onto his knees. He held up his hands, in a puppy-like begging display and yipped. The buttplug tail wagged from side to side as he bounced excitedly and he gave a happy little whine as a hand pet his head. Rouxl nuzzled into the palm and licked it, his collar snug and comfy on his neck and proudly displaying who owned him.

**[Ralsei/? - noncon, stuffing, weight-gain]**

Ralsei smiled awkwardly, raising up his paws in a feeble protest "I-I'm so grateful for your hospitality but I..I couldn't take another bite!" The cookie was pressed to his bottom lip, bumping his teeth as he spoke and he flushed at the insistence. "Well may-maybe one more?" He munched with a whine, his tummy growling in discomfort, stretching the fabric of his robe where it was bulging from multiple courses. He swallowed and gave a breathless giggle, rubbing his tummy, "that's enou-oomph!" a donut was shoved into his mouth and saliva dribbled down his chin as he tried to chew, cheeks bulging like a hamster, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

A finger pressed to his lips . "Swallow, you have to clear your plate." the voice chuckled and Ralsei whimpered around his mouthful.

**[King Spade/Rouxls - dubcon + hypnosis]**

Rouxls gaped, eyes wide and darting from the crown clutched in his hands and the dark smirk on his King's face. "Surely Kaard... you would not think you could claim that this crown can control any of my subjects... without a clear demonstration?" The King chuckled and gestured to the crown."Put it on Kaard." Rouxls gulped and hesitantly, hands shaking, lifted the metal ring to his head. All of a sudden a strange fog began to cloud his mind, his limbs feeling weightless and loose, his panicked thoughts slowing down until there was naught but a fuzzing almost-silence, like soft static. The King clicked his fingers and the words barely registered, but he was moving, drawn to the huge monarch like a moth to a flame. "Kneel my slave." He dropped to his knees immediately, mouth lax, pupils dilated as he gaped up at the King. The tongue slid from that grinning belly-mouth, the spade tipping his chin up. "I think we can use that tongue for something better than your foolishly complex vocabulary, don't you think pet?" All he can do is nod, there is pleasure in obeying, pain in thinking.. he's hard and aching already.

**[Lancer/Susie, facesitting]**

Soft breathy moans filled the silence of the room along with the gentle rustle of sheets. Susie continued to roll her hips with shuddering movements, her thighs tight around Lancer's chubby cheeks, grinding her clit against his tongue. She held herself up with both arms, rocking into him. Lancer was whining into her, his tongue teasing her and darting between her twitching clit and as deep inside of her as he could get. His hands were fumbling desperately with his own little cock, dripping with excitement. Susie grunted and looked down, gasping harshly as their eyes met and Lancer flicked his tongue again, sending her over the edge with a cry, bucking into his mouth and making a mess all over his face.

**[Jevil/Seam; rimming, pain-play, brief spanking, masochism]**

Jevil quivered, grinning and wiggling a little as he lay on his stomach in front of his feline lover. His sharp little teeth dug into his bottom lip as Seam’s plush paws ran up and down his chubby thighs with deliberate motions that belied the cat’s excitement. Jevil gave an impatient whine and received a light slap across one cheek for his impatience. Seam’s paws spread his ass, exposing his hole and Jevil can’t prevent another whine as he clenches, knowing Seam can see everything, can do anything he wants to him. There’s a puff of breath and Jevil gasps as his lover’s rough tongue teases him, flicks the sensitive skin before delving in deep. And it burns _so good_ , scratching him deep inside as Seam’s claws dig into his hips. His feline lover isn’t gentle, he knows what Jevil likes, what he needs. The sting of the barbs inside has him crying out, cock twitching and dripping against where it’s pressed to his stomach. “Please please _please_ Seam!” Jevil’s voice rises in pitch as he grinds back onto the cat’s tongue, the barbs pressing that point inside that has him seeing stars and his tongue lolling out as his eyes roll back. Seam chuckles into him and keeps flicking his tongue, one paw gripping Jevil’s cock tight and squeezing a little to make him yelp with need.

**[King Spade/Rouxls Kaard; omorashi, humiliation, restraint, dubious consent]**

”Come now Rouxls, did you think I would not see you eyeing my throne, thirsting for the power I yield?” The King chuckled darkly, teeth gleaming as his grin widened. He was looming over Rouxls, pinning the lithe puzzlemaker in place as he shook on the oversized throne.

Kaard offered him a sheepish smile and tried to nervously worm his way under the King’s thick bicep. “Please thy Lord, it was merelyeth a jeste…” A palm swiftly slammed him back against the plush cushion and held him in place. He yelped and stared up into his Majesty's furious face with wide eyes. And then, he became aware of a pang in his lower abdomen, the need to relieve himself- “Your Majest-!” a finger pressed to his lips and the King laughed, the sound a deep rumble that if Rouxls was honest with himself, was rather addictive. In this moment however, all he wanted was to flee to the nearest washroom. The need increased and he bit his lip, hips shifting a little.

“Squirming like the worms you favor Rouxls? I expected more from you.” The King tilts his head at him with amused curiously, smirking darkly.

Kaard cannot prevent the whimper from escaping, he had drank far too much of his famed RouxlsRoux sauce… He presses his thighs together and opens his mouth, and the King inadvertently presses on his stomach harder. Rouxls jerks with a choked gasp and he cannot hold it- the burst of warmth between his thighs, wet spreading, the pain in his bladder easing… he can’t look away from the King above him, horrified. A sob takes him, his body shivering as the urine puddles between his legs, soiling his immaculate suit. The King is silent, his mouth a hard line as he studies him and Rouxls tries to pull his legs up to hide himself before his Majesty holds him still.

“My my Rouxls, you have made such _mess_. What a dirty little worm you are…” His mouth twists into a hungry grin and he leans close with a hungry growl that flusters Rouxls even though his embarrassment. “ **I like it**.”

**[King Spade/Rouxls Kaard; watersports, teasing, degradation]**

Rouxls leant back in the King’s lap, nuzzling his chin with an amused smirk. “Does thine senses deceiveth me or is thine filled with excitemente my Lord?” He chuckled and let himself grind down into the King, feeling the hardness pressed against his buttocks. The King growled, hands tightening on his thighs and Rouxls knew he was blue in the face and likely looking away to the side. The King loved to pretend he cared not for teasing, though the small buck of his Majesty’s hips was very telling indeed. He grinned wider and bit his lip, spreading his legs and slipping down a hand to rub himself through his pants. “Hmm I feareth mine controle is slipping… mine King I.. hnnn” he allows himself an indulgent moan as he lets go, the tightness unraveling as urine soaks his clothes and the warmth seeps into the crotch of the King.

A delighted growl thunders from his lover and a hand presses between his legs and fondles him through the wetness before tearing at the cloth. “You delicious vile _whore_...” The King rocks between his thighs, the slap of wet skin on skin spurring them both on, reveling in the forbidden act.

**[Rudinn/Rouxls Kaard; watersports, urine-drinking, teasing]**

“Cometh now, open thine pretty mouthe..” They can almost imagine those delicate fingers cupping their cheek, thumb teasing their lower lip. Looking up into that handsome face and knowing they’d do *anything* for the Duke. “Kneel downe, yes… now cleaneth the floor.. Such a goode pet..” Rudinn whimpers as they flick out their serpentine tongue and taste the bitterness of the urine, imagining the Duke is watching them, a possessive hand on their hood. They squirm, cloaca puffed with excitement, no doubt dripping a little and adding to the mess already spread across the ground. They get lost in licking, the image of Rouxls whining as he soiled the floor making them throb with need. Gosh…if they could one day taste this… mouth wrapped around Rouxls and forked tongue teasing until they were rewarded with the warm bitterness filling their mouth. They moaned at the thought, opening their eyes and freezing. There were two booted feet in front of them and they gulped, tongue still hanging out as they slowly raised their eyes to Rouxls standing above them. They couldn’t move, completely terrified at having been caught.

The Duke knelt down and hooked two fingers under their chin and he grinned. “If thou’est thirsteth so much, perhaps thou would preferest something.. freshe?”


	2. Chapter 2

**[Slad/Rouxls: noncon, hypnosis/mind-breaking, virus!Slad]**

Rouxls felt his back press into the plush back of the throne, legs jerking as Slad forced him backwards. Thick clawed hands held him down as the other kissed him and Rouxls gasped into the mouth practically devouring his own, a devious tongue teasing the skin that threaded from both lips. A knee parted his thighs, rubbing into the growing bulge through his tight uniform, causing him to groan, back arching. Slad pulled back after a moment, leaving the puzzlemaker gasping and grinding desperately against his knee. “We- _pant-_ we should noteth be doing thise Slad” Rouxls bit his lip and struggled a little, eyes glancing towards the open doorway. Slad chuckled and when the low sound brought Rouxls’ eyes back to him, his own red pupils began to glow, trapping him in place.

_Don’t you think this throne deserves a wiser owner? Someone who values the fine arts and intelligence… do you think we should be ruled by such a brute?_

Slad’s voice was a seductive whisper in his mind, sending delightful shivers up and down Rouxls’s spine, and images of the puzzlemaker in crown and finery, sat upon the throne…

Slad saw Rouxls’ eyes becoming hazy and allowed the red tendrils of his magic, like small tentacles, creep out and press to Rouxls’ head, worming into his mind. He let go and allowed the puzzlemaker to slump, lost to Slad’s mental persuasion and he tugged down those tight little pants.

_ Such a fine ruler, so refined… so powerful.. Everyone would adore you… _

His slick red cock slid deep into Rouxls, filling the puzzlemaker up and Slad took him roughly, loving the little broken whimpers his thrusts produced, Rouxls shaking with his mouth agape as his mind and body were toyed with at once. He would make a fine puppet.

  
  


**[Lancer, inadvertent masturbation]**

Lancer hadn't thought, when the growing pains ripped through his tummy and his belly mouth began to grow, that it would be anything more than just an extra orifice, practically useless in it's inability to really consume anything. Years ago it had been used for combat, an inbuilt weapon, but Lancer likely would never use it for that purpose. As he shivered and pressed his thighs together on his bed, sharp teeth digging into his lower lip whilst the second mouth suckled on his fingers however... he was beginning to see that it might have other uses too. Every touch to the tongue and insides tingled, sent sparks or something  _ wonderful _ between his thighs. The prince panted, feeling drool slicking the front of his tunic and teasing his little cock further, the second mouth suckling harder as though trying to taste him.

**[Rouxls/Lancer; daddy kink]**

His long legs are hooked over Lancer’s broad shoulders, bare heels pressing in and toes curling every time the young king thrusts in deep. His fingers are clutching, clawing at the covers as the pace picks up, hitting him *just right* on every thrust. He’s sure his hair must look as disheveled as it feels, fanned out around his sweating face and tickling the back of his neck. Lancer’s tongue is lolling out a little as the king pants, staring down at him flushed and adoring and it makes Rouxls’ cock twitch, to be desired so very much. The king ducked down and attacked his neck, pressing kisses and then a bite-

“Nnn- _daddy_!” Rouxls’ freezes at the embarrassing slip, hand flying up to cover his mouth. His traitorous cock only hardens more as Lancer pulls back and stares down at him. Spit cools against his neck and Rouxls gives a strangled laugh, “ah, think naught of thateth my King.. it was’t merely a…” he trails off as the king emits a low rumble, a deep growl that vibrates through him.

And then Lancer has tugged his hips up, leaving Rouxls flailing and grasping for the bed as he shoves into him with a growling moan. “You want daddy to make you cum pumpkin?” Lancer’s voice is deeper, hungry and full of desire, fucking into him harder and deeper. 

“Ah! Yes daddy! Please!” Rouxls is howling, begging for more, thighs shaking as he’s manhandled and used harder than his lover has ever used him. “ _Daddy_!” his eyes blur with tears, it’s too good, almost too much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles written on a Delteruined Discord Server
> 
> Please be warned some of this chapter contains some very disturbing content, like gore and necrophilia

**[Jevil/Seam; tickling, omorashi, embarrassment, comfort… accidental arousal]**

Jevil was usually one of the most carefree and bubbly creatures Seam had ever met. He seemed saturated with happiness and mirth, lifting the spirits of those around him with his jokes and silly tricks. On occasion though, the jester would be lost in a morose stupor, laying his head on their dressing table and his tail trailing along the floor like a dead snake.

The stuffed cat considered his friend from across the room, hands busy with sewing a small tear in his velvety performance cloak. He took the thread between his sharp teeth and bit it clean through, setting the needle back into his sewing pouch. And then Seam stood, in naught but his undershirt and braies and crept across the room.

His furred toe pads avoided the creaky floorboard and came to rest just behind the jester’s stool. Seam tilted his head as he took in the hunched over shoulders, the drooping belled hat and finally Jevil’s pout and eyes clenched shut. Something had to be done!

He snuck his hands forward and delved them into the spaces between his sides and his armpits, fingers twitching. Jevil _yeep!_ ed in surprise a the sudden tickles and jerked up, eyes wide as he swatted at Seam.

“Hey-hey! What are you doing?!”

Seam chuckled and held onto his struggling friend, the smaller jester’s legs kicking as he squirmed. The cat’s fingers dug in and quickened his tickling until he was rewarded with a startled giggle.

Jevil wriggled his way right off the stool with his laughter and gasped protests, little clawed hands scrabbling as he fell on the floor. Seam let himself kneel to join him, still tickling and chuckling deeply himself at the flushed face of his friend, peals of laughter wracking his small frame and tail waving this way and that.

The cat exploited every spot he could think of and discovered a few more. Sides, belly, underarm, neck and when Jevil’s hat was dislodged, falling to the ground with a jangle of bells, Seam found his horns had him breathless with silent laughter.

“Sto- _ahahAH_ -op Seam I- _ohohoho_ Sea-” Jevil’s voice was strained and squeaky between his mirth, tears beading in the corners of his eyes and he kicked his feet, hands gripping Seam’s shirt. His face flushed deeper, ears twitching as he giggled again, trying to squirm away as the cat went at his sides again. “Wai- _heh_ -Sea- _eehee_ \- Seam!” His voice was louder, begging more desperate and Seam laughed, refusing to stop, his friend was just too cute like this…

And then the jester pressed his thighs together, a shocked squawk between his chuckles and a dark stain began to grow between his thighs. They were both shocked motionless for a long moment, both of them staring down as urine saturated the fabric of Jevil’s breeches and then the jester whimpered and turned away, hands covering his face as he flushed deeply.

Seam sat back a little, mortified at himself for driving his friend to wet himself through what he had thought would be a harmless prank. He opened his mouth to apologize when he… he swallowed in shock as he noticed the growing bulge between the jester’s twitching thighs.

The cat tugged one hand free from Jevil’s face and pressed a kiss to the palm. “I am sorry old friend, please, allow me to make it up to you?” His free paw slid between the jester’s thighs and Jevil bit his lip, quivering and flushed before he let out a shuddering gasp and nodded.

“You owe-owe me big!” He grinned in anticipation, though an edge of embarrassment lingered. Seam wondered how quickly he could get it to fade.

**[Slad/3 Former Kings; bdsm, forniphilia, foot worship, cumming in pants]**

Slad felt his arms shaking a little and he shifted slightly, trying to ease the strain on them. The feet propped on his back dug in a little and he flushed deeply, stifling the pleasured gasp.

“Did we command you to move footstool?” King Diamond’s voice was stern and his tail thwapped playfully against Slad’s thighs. King Club’s clawed paws dug into his back more, almost kneading into him.

He bit his lip and tried to remain still on his hands and knees, feeling his cock hard and straining within his tight pants. The Kings returned to their discussion of revitalizing the kingdom after the fall of the Spade King. Green tentacles took ahold of his angular chin and his head was tilted upwards. The King of Hearts grinned down at him, sharp teeth glinting in the candlelight of the throne room.

“Perhaps, our stool can put his mouth to some use? I find my tentacles are rather… in need of some soothing after such a tiresome day…” The grin widened and the Hathy offered the tips of his lower appendages.

Slad parted his lips and suckled and licked at them dutifully, eyes trained on the King, pressing his thighs together a little, harder than ever. A growl rumbled out like distant thunder and a clawed paw was pressed to his lips. Slad let himself shift until he was facing the monarchs and he divided his attention between the slick tentacles and the furred paws, sucking at the toe beans and enjoying the contented sighs of both Kings.

The King of Diamonds oozed out of his throne and slithered over to where Slad was kneeling and their ‘footstool’ squeaked when the King sat on his back, bearing his weight down until Slad was shaking, struggling to hold himself up on his arms. The Diamond King pet his head with on hand, no doubt admiring the shine that Slad naturally emitted. He leant forwards and Slad choked a little on the tentacle in his mouth, arms finally giving out and causing him to fall forwards with a gasp.

The Kings laughed and the Diamond King pressed a hand to the bulge in Slad’s pants. Tentacles and paws rubbed over his lips and face and Slad closed his eyes, whimpering and bucking into that rough touch, cumming with a cry when the King ground his palm into him hard. “Such a good little footstool, would you not agree my friends?” His voice hissed out, forked tongue flicking Slad’s cheek.

The other Kings chuckled and tilted Slad’s face upwards and he saw that they had more things for him to *soothe* and his cock twitched again, face flushing, already ready for more.

  
  
**[Lancer/Rouxls Kaard; intercrural sex, thigh-fucking, forbidden kink]**

Rouxls pressed himself closer to the prince, drawing the clovers of Lancer’s spade-shaped bed closer around them before fumbling with the laces of his sleeping attire. The prince shivered and let out a shuddering breath, his pajama pants around his ankles and his hands over his mouth. His little cock was poking out of his sheath, hidden mostly between his chubby thighs.

There were rustles as the puzzlemaker tugged his own pants down and took hold of Lancer’s hips, grinding against his soft rump. The prince whimpered, Rouxls felt so big, the shaft teasing between his buttocks and rubbing against his tiny pucker.

Rouxls rolled his hips lazily, angling his thrusts to press the tip against the prince’s hole, just to tease himself. He wouldn't put it in of course, they would have to work up to that… and fornicating with the monarch's only son was treason in itself, let alone if he were to deflower him. The puzzlemaker could not resist though, Lancer was absolutely adorable and so very curious, having been kept blissfully ignorant until adulthood.

He allowed the goo that made up his body to melt just a tad, his cock dripping as he snuck it between Lancer's soft thighs. His shaft slid all the way until the tip brushed past the prince's sheath and rubbed against his tiny cock, almost to the softness of his belly (and Rouxls fully intended to cover that chubby tum in his seed one of these days).

And the puzzlemaker tugged Lancer close with one hand spread of that stomach, slender fingers sneaking user the pajama shirt to play with the fur. His other hand pressed to Lancer's mouth and the prince whimpered into his palm, hips jerking clumsily against him.

Rouxls rolled his hips and moaned softly into the top of Lancer's head, pressing little kisses and he rocked them both. Between gasps he shot glances towards the door, listening in case anyone drew near. If they were caught…

Lancer bounced a little, whines muffled in Rouxls’ hand as he flung his head back and tightened his thighs. One hand gripped his pillow and the other took hold of the puzzlemaker's, tugging a little in a silent plea.

He chuckled breathlessly and nipped Lancer's ear before sliding his hand down to rub that sweet little cock, thumb and forefinger cradling it and rolling up and down as the prince squeaked and wiggled. Rouxls was getting close, hips thrusting harder between Lancer's thighs, dripping goo, no doubt leaving a wet stain on the sheets.

Lancer whimpered and his knot popped out of his sheath, Rouxls gripping it and jerking, rubbing the tip with his thumb. He wanted the prince to cum, to cover his own belly in seed. And he was gifted with a cry into his palm and a twitch of the beautiful little cock as Lancer came.

Rouxls groaned deeply, arching his back and grinding between Lancer's thighs until he saw sparks, cum slicking up the prince even more as he reached his peak.

For long moments they lay together, panting and listening for sounds outside the room. Rouxls turned Lancer's face a little and leant over to kiss the prince deeply, tongue thrust deep into his mouth. Lancer gasped into his mouth and twisted so he was atop his puzzlemaker, their wet and softening lengths brushing together and making them both gasps from the oversensitivity.

“Come my prince, let us cleaneth you up before your father seeketh you oute.” His voice is soft, just a whisper as he kisses Lancer once more, wishing they could just hold each other this until the morning.

**[Lancer/corpse!Rouxls; necrophilia, gore, body horror]**

Lancer sobbed, his small hands grasping desperately at the prone body of the former royal puzzlemaker. Silvery hair spilled across Rouxls’ face, hiding the dark blood that seeped from his lips. His uniform however, was saturated, a dark puddle growing beneath him and soaking into the prince’s thighs.

Lancer wailed as Rouxls began to _melt_ , with a suddenness that had him scrabbling, trying to gather the form closer, to keep it somehow together even as it flowed from his grasp. Hands and legs turned to sludge and the prince nuzzled into the ooze, ignoring how it stuck to him, distraught and clutching close, tears mixing into Rouxls’ slime.

He was weeping deeply, inhaling Rouxls’ familiar scent and lost in the thoughts of him when he became aware of an unwanted guest… a hardness between his thighs. He wept harder, horrified at himself and his traitorous body. He couldn’t stop himself thrusting into the slime however, grinding into Rouxls. The ooze welcomed him, wrapping around him so snuggly, as though the puzzlemaker was begging him even in death.…

Lancer sobbed again and let himself be swallowed into Rouxls' ooze, his head fluffy as it smothered him, hips jerking frantically. He gasped and swallowed slime, eyes rolling back as he came, harder than he ever had, pleasure and anguish giving way to blissful darkness.

He awoke with a snort, disorientated and shivery, laying in the puddle of ooze, which had melted and thinned until Rouxls was almost liquid. And cold, he was so very cold. Lancer sniffed and wiped his face, sitting up onto his knees. In the dark puddle of his former secret-love, he saw himself and he began sobbing all over again, he was so awful and stars… Rouxls was _gone_.  
  


**[Rouxls/??, noncon, drugging, extreme gore, mindfuck, brain fuck, pissing humiliation, body horror, human toilet]**

He sobbed as thick hands gripped his cheeks, pinching them tight until his mouth was forced open, squirming in their hold. Twin pills were thrust into his tongue and down his throat and he choked, fingers pressing them down his gullet while he clawed at the arms holding him. 

He fell to his knees, fighting against the man holding him and drawing away from the other in front of him. They laughed and the glint of a knife had him spasming in terror, struggling desperately as the stranger drew closer.

A strange numbness, like a fog, began to fill him, leaving an odd tingling in his fingers and toes and the rest of his body deadened. His heartbeat thrummed in his eardrums and his vision blurred, as though he were swimming in a deep pool. He blinked lazily and saw more than felt the man press something to his head.

There were sounds, slick wet noises and a strange tugging sensation and something was dropped to the ground, splatting loudly. Dimly he tried to comprehend what he was looking at.. Silvery locks and slick… something dripped onto his nose and hit the floor, more wetness dripping down his face, his cheeks…

Horror saturated his whole body as he comprehended the drops of blood that were pooling on the floor. He struggled sluggishly and there was more laughter and a hand tilted up his chin. He choked, trying to form a desperate plea. There was another tug at his head and he whined as something was jerked free, twangs of pain coming even through the numbness.

And then the top of his skull clacked to the floor.

“Go on, before he gets cold…” the man gripping his face looks over him, meeting the gaze of his other assailant and then he takes ahold of Rouxls’ arms. The former puzzlemaker keened as there were rustles of fabric and something pressed to his head.

It _sinks_ into him, and his body spasms, writhing as it sinks into his… there’s… he can’t think… Rouxls stares, eyes wide, mouth falling slack. His limbs shake and he whines, pressure in his head and sparks in his mind. Slick noises assault his eardrums, and he hears the man above him spit and increasing pushing whatever it is into his head.

“ _Fuuuuck_ , his brain feels amazing, wonder how deep I can get…”

Rouxls arches his back, tears trickling down his cheeks as the pressure increases, fingers twitching as drool stains his shirt. Hands grasp at his head and the man above him grunts, ramming deep into him. He can’t cry out, only croaks and gasps escape his mouth. There’s another harsh thrust and it stays impaled inside of him, twitching.

“Hell yeah… fill him up.” There’s grunts and chuckles above him and when one of his arms is released, he slumps to the side. “Wait, pull out, I need’ta piss…”

Laughter rings out and he quails, choking as pressure inside his skull lessons and retreats. He can’t think straight at all, and his vision keeps blurring. Rouxls feels his cheek slapped and he gasps and then there’s hot wetness, in his head, spilling over the side of his skull and dripping down over his eyes. And he’s gasping as the acrid urine slips into his mouth, bitter and vile.

“Maybe I’ll have a go too, he’s a nice fucking urinal ain’t he?”


	4. Chapter 4

**[trans!Noelle/Susie; oral, riding]**

“You sure this is okay? I.. don’t want to weird you out.” Noelle flopped back against her bed, the embroidered gingerbread men and candy-canes on her coverlet tickling her palms. All she was wearing was her blouse (which Susie had so enthusiastically tugged open she’d torn off several buttons) and christmas tree panties and she felt ever so exposed.

Susie loomed over her, hair hanging down and framing her gorgeous smirking face and Noelle quivered in excitement at the hunger in her eyes. “You’re so damn hot you know? Can I take these off cutie?” The taller girl trailed her hands down from between Noelle’s chest, to her stomach and teased the waistline of her panties.

Noelle bit her lower lip and nodded shyly, flushing deeply and spreading her legs a little, her thighs shaking as Susie began to tug her underwear down. She let out a shaky breath as her clitty popped up, twitching with as much excitement as she was feeling. On reflex her thighs tried to close, to hide herself but Susie held them still and Noelle gasped as she bent down and ran her tongue up her length, eyes trained on hers and sending sparks up her spine.

“You taste so good baby…” Susie purred and suckled, long tongue teasing the tip before she kissed down the length, hands moving to slide up her stomach, thumbs rolling over her nipples. Noelle whined and tangled her hands in Susie’s hair, holding her closer as her mouth teased her, sharp teeth a dangerous tease as she nipped and suckled.

“Su-Susie please, I want to -*nnn*- I want to feel you..” She bit her lip again and smiled as Susie pressed one last kiss before crawling up to press her down into the bed. The taller girl was flushed too, licking her lips before she kissed her, hard and wanting, one large hand cupping her delicate face.

Noelle met her deep kisses, her own hands sneaking down to press between Susie’s thighs, and she was rewarded with a delicious moan. She teased Susie’s clit and slid her fingers deeper, curling them inside her as she rocked and grunted, throbbing around her. With a little nip to Susie’s lower lip, Noelle drew back and panted, their noses rubbing together.

Susie tapped her wrist and Noelle met her eyes curiously, “heh.. Wait.. I wanna, wanna feel you cutie...” She took ahold of Noelle’s hands and pressed them to the bed, either side of her head. “Just lemme do the work, you overachiever.” Susie snorted an amused chuckle and slid a hand down, and Noelle whined, arching up as her clitty was guided inside of Susie’s tight entrance.

Susie groaned and rocked, attacking Noelle’s neck with sucking nips and kisses. Noelle groaned along with her and gripped the taller girl’s shoulders, arching into her mouth. “Nn Susie, please!”

  
  


**Based on this cute comic:** https://twitter.com/RoyaltyIndigo/status/1083508905798324224

**[Lancer/Rouxls; queen!Rouxls, body worship, crossdressing, fluffffff]**

  
  


King Lancer flopped on his bed, pouting and fiddling with his mp3 player rather forlornly. He’s not one hundred percent certain, but he thinks Rouxls is annoyed with him. Perhaps his vision of his new Queen in a frilly dress and lipstick had been rather childish. He certainly had been imagining what his future beloved would look like ever since he was a young boy. But then most of his fantasies had involved him with a dainty little cutie on the back of his motorbike and well, Rouxls tended to drive since he crashed into trees less often (and Lancer would never complain, he loved wrapping his arms around his love’s slender torso).

Lancer skipped the next splat remix and his eyes flicked to the door. Rouxls had grimaced at his admittedly crude drawing before giving an awkward laugh and patting Lancer’s head. And then he’d headed out to complete some of his Queenly duties, leaving the KIng to compare both of their sketches and to cringe at his mistake.

He hoped Rouxls wasn’t too displeased. He’d been gone for the whole day. Lancer had busied himself with listening to his advisors, doing a few sick wheelies on his old bike around his throne while the guards’ backs were turned and now he was just waiting for his love to return. He missed Rouxls, his Queen always knew how to make him laugh.

Clacking steps sounded outside in the hall, growing closer and closer and Lancer switched his mp3 player off. The door flung open and he gasped, almost tumbling off the bed in surprise, mouth agape.

There in the doorway stood his Queen. Rouxls was dressed in a floor-length deep blue gown that hugged his body tightly. Around his shoulders, a sheer cape in a lighter shade hung, framing his body as it fell just as long as the dress. A slit in the skirt revealed his love’s leg, from shapely calf up to his delectable upper thigh… and a flash of a lace garter. Delicate black heels encrusted with shimmering crystals completed the entire ensemble.

Lancer swallowed loudly, face flushing as his Queen smirked, a shine of glitter on his lip. “Does thou liketh it?” Rouxls struck a rather provocative pose against the doorframe, flashing more of his leg and Lancer found himself scrambling off the bed, clumsy in his excitement. Rouxls’ eyes widened and he blurted out a shocked giggle before Lancer tugged him into their bedroom and closed the door firmly behind them.

“You look *amazing*” Lancer breathed, mouth still rather agape as he took in his Queen from head to toe and then he abruptly dropped to his knees, thudding on the floor loudly. The King bowed his head and worried his lower lip,gloved hands wringing a little. “I’m so sorry for suggesting such a silly idea..”

Rouxls chuckled and his dainty fingers reached down to pet the side of Lancer’s head. “It was’t rather sweeteth mine beloved.”

Lancer spared a shy little smile up at his Queen before he bent again and his hands hesitantly reached forwards to take hold of Rouxls’ exposed leg. “May-may I?”

The Queen leaned back against the wall and pet Lancer’s head once more, allowing him to lift his leg. Rouxls gasped softly as Lancer began to press little kisses from his feet, to his calf, to his knee and thigh. His lips soft and teasing. Between kisses he whispered out how beautiful Rouxls was, what a lucky King he was, how much he desired his love.

Lancer tugged at the garter a little with his teeth, eyes gazing up at his Queen hungrily and his hands pulled the leg up, propping ii over his shoulder. And then he froze, tongue lolling out a little. “Rouxy… you’re not wearing any-oh *stars*”

Rouxls chuckled breathlessly and braced himself against the wall, craning his head down, cheeks flushed. “I must sayeth, I forgot at thine tailor.”

Lancer growled and licked his lips, his hands gripped Rouxls a little tighter and his nostrils flared, scenting just how wet and needy is Queen was. His hands pulled his love closer and he buried his head between his thighs.

Rouxls gasped and clenched his thighs around his King’s head, head thrown back as Lancer delved deep into him and teased him mercilessly. He knew leaving his undergarments at the tailors had been a wonderful cunning plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by the amazing RoyaltyIndigo (twitter)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction is a space to explore relationships and concepts that may not be healthy in real life. If you struggle to differentiate between reality and fiction, or value pixel characters over real people, this may not be a good story for you to read. Thank you ^v^

**[King Spade/Lancer/Jevil; incest, double penetration, biting, breathplay, slight cum inflation]**

Lancer whimpered as Jevil rubbed the tip of his tapered cock against his already stretched hole, his father’s huge girth nestled deep inside. He held onto his father’s shoulders and buried his face in his chest, panting and squirming as the jester worked his way inside with breathy giggles and growls.

The prince felt the rumble of laugh through his father and a large hand stroked down his back before sliding to his ass. He squeaked as the king’s claws helped to stretch his hole just a little wider, letting Jevil thrust in, all the way to the base. It was- gosh he was shaking, it was so much, he hadn’t thought he could stretch this far…

He wasn’t given much time to adjust, Jevil excitedly thrusted inside him like a dog, jerking his plump little hips in and out with vigor. Lancer jerked as his father rocked his hips, almost lazily, their uneven rhythm bouncing him roughly and making him cling harder, unable to do more than allow them to move him how they wished. Jevil panted and bit into the back of his neck, sharp little fangs digging in. Lancer’s back arched, a beggering groan escaping his mouth, the pain blending into the pleasure as that delicious little spot inside him was hit again and again.

A thick claw pressed under his chin, tilted his head up and his father licks his teeth, the glint of fangs in the candlelight sending a shiver down his spine. The jester licked over the bites he’s left with his tongue, as though to soothe them, panting harshly in Lancer’s ear as his hips kept jackhammering away. The king leaned down and Lancer whimpered as they kissed, opening his mouth to accept his father’s tongue, loving how he took such control, his tongue dwarfed in comparison.

“So tight-tight!” Jevil’s voice was strained, pants between each word and his tail slid up Lancer’s front, wrapping around his neck. The jester rocked upwards and his tail tightened, enough to have stars dancing in Lancer’s vision and a breathless whine ripping from the prince’s throat.

The king grunted and his hands suddenly gripped his son’s hips, holding him still as he thrust roughly inside, once, twice and once more with a beastly howl… and Lancer gasped as hot cum spurted within him. His father’s thick cock twitched, pumping more and more seed until it felt like he might burst.

The tail around his neck tightened a little more and Lancer writhed as Jevil moaned and came, sending the prince over the edge. His stomach bulged out as he was filled to the brim and he bucked from the pleasure, the overwhelming combination of being filled and his head left fuzzy, gasping for breath. Finally the jester stilled and his tail fell limp, Lancer panting and flopping onto his father’s chest, utterly spent.

**[Lancer/King Spade; noncon, incest, soft vore, restraint/entrapment, ‘oral’ sex]**

  
“Please dad!” Lancer’s voice cracked as he struggled within the hold of his father’s spade tongue. His booted feet pressed to the lips of the belly mouth desperately trying to keep the drooling orifice at bay. “Please stop!”

His father simply chuckled, tongue tightening enough to force a pained squeak out of him. Lancer tugged at the appendage and felt his legs shake with the strain as the King echoed the tug, dragging him forwards. Another harsh jerk and he lost his footing, yelping in terror as he plunged into the jaws.

He kicked and fought, tears beading in his eyes and trailing down his cheeks in hot stinging rivulets. “Dad please! Please stop! I-I’ll-”

“Silence!” His father’s voice rang out, a harsh growl that rumbled through him. Lancer trembled as he was tugged over the fangs and landed in a moist puddle of drool in the strange recesses of the King’s belly mouth. “My son, you have failed me once again. Perhaps this will teach you your place…”

The mouth snapped closed and Lancer yelled as everything went dark. The tongue slid over him and he squirmed, flinching when saliva dripped from the roof of the mouth to plop onto him. The warm viscous fluid seeping through his clothes, soaking into his fur. He pressed his hands and feet into the gum, trying to find purchase, but it was much too slippery and in his flailing he feared the sharp teeth.

He felt the vibrations of his father’s long strides across the room, bouncing him within his slick prison. He clung to the tongue and it rubbed over his front. He gasped as the wetness of his clothing allowed the tip to brush his nipples and they hardened at the unexpected touch. The tongue continued it’s almost curious exploration and he bounced hard as his father apparently sat.

Lancer shuddered as more drool dripped onto his front, between his- he squirmed and gasped as it soaked through to his sensitive sheath. He pressed his chubby thighs together and the tongue seemed drawn to the movement, slithering to probe at the juncture between his thighs. Lancer squeaks and tries to back up, sliding on the slick walls and accomplishing nothing but shoving himself back into the tongue’s ministrations.

It flicks and explores and he covers his mouth, gasping as it slips beneath his clothing and finds the opening of his sheath. Drool slicks the way, along with his own excitement slick and he kicks out, arching with a gasped-cry as the tip of the spade dips into dripping slit. “Da-Dad! Please let me- _nnn_!” his shaky plea was cut off with a whimper and he shuddered, cock slipping free of his sheath.   
There was a rumble, like that of a chuckle, and the tongue wrapped around his length, stroking slowly. He bit down on his fingers, bucking up with jerky movements, like a marionette on strings. The drool made everything slick, the wet sounds loud in the confines of the mouth, accompanied only by his gasps and whimpers. The darkness only enhanced the sensations, his senses heightened by his blindness, his whole body alight with pleasure.

“Da-Dad you’re making me-” Lancer squeaked, feeling the building within him, the pull towards climax with every probe and firm stroke of the tongue. He couldn’t- not in his father’s mouth!

With a suddenness that had him gasping, both at the sudden burst of light and rush of cool air, the jaws parted. As he blinked in shock, thighs still shaking as the tongue continued it’s ministrations, clawed fingers reached out and tugged him free. Lancer squeaked, flailing as he was jerked up to his father’s face, the tongue moving ever faster.

The King grinned, tongue flicking at his lower fangs before he leaned forwards to lick up his son’s damp cheek. “Submit to me my son, doesn’t it feel good?” his words were a low growl that had tingles running up Lancer’s spine, sending him over the edge with a howl.

Lancer whimpered, breathing harshly as he hung in his father’s hold, damp and shaky. His father leaned forwards and he parted his lips to allow the King entry, eyes slipping closed. He pressed himself to his father and moaned as the large blue tongue explored his mouth. If this was a punishment, he would gladly take it.


End file.
